


So Weak

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo feels weak after Paul comes to the hospital.





	So Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo sat on the bed in Meredith's house. It was in the attic. Alex didn't want her somewhere Paul could find her. She brought her knees up to her chest. Then placed her face on the tops of her knees and cried. It started soft, but slowly progressed into a full out heartbroken sob. Every part of her body shook with fear of the future. Also, with the realization of how unfair this was. 

Jo was supposed to be at the top of her game. She was chief of surgery. She was at the top of her class and had everything ahead of her. Jo was supposed to be strong and scary, but instead she was weak and terrified. Paul was ruining her life allover again. What if the judge didn't believe her? What if they didn't think she had been abused and Jo got no justice? 

This was so unfair. This wasn't right. Would she ever not be weak?


End file.
